


On the Roadside

by Overgrown_Mind



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ... does Patrick even drive well anyways...?, Promise, SO, but it is raining, its actually really tame, non lethal car accident, nothing super dramatic happens, there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrown_Mind/pseuds/Overgrown_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran a hand through his hair, calmly noting that his hat was missing. He briefly wondered just when he had lost it. He was pretty sure he was wearing his hat when he was driving…</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Roadside

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Read this shit.

Angry metal bared its ugly teeth as it engulfed the burnt wood. The once perfect onyx had crumbled away and become tarnished by various green infections. White tendrils wafted in the air calmly despite the chaotic display it had arose from. Unforgiving rain sprinkled from the sky.  
  
A soft exhale of silver manages to escape through the gaps in his fingers as he gazed at the wreckage before him. A frown pulled angrily on his lips as he stared at the mangled mess before him. It was almost as if the vehicle was embracing what it could of nature as it wrapped around the proud tree. It was a bit of a miracle in itself that the plant hadn’t seemed the least bit phased by having being slammed in the face by a hunk of metal.  
  
He moved his hands from his face to dangle lifelessly as his elbows rested on his knees. Droplets of water clung to his drenched form like a lifeline as he simply observed the scene before him. Another breath passed his lips.  
  
He was alive. Even more than that, he had walked away from that. As if it was nothing. Numb triumphant spiraled in the pit of his stomach as he glanced down at the palms of his hands. Only the faintest of scratches marred the skin.  
  
Laughter bubbled in his chest before erupting from the absurdity of it all. He was sitting beside the atrocious heap that was once the car he was driving as if it was movie. Like it was perfectly normal to survive a definitely lethal crash. That such an accident was at the most a nuisance to him at the moment.  
  
It was all so odd.  
  
And terrifying.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, calmly noting that his hat was missing. He briefly wondered just when he had lost it. He was pretty sure he was wearing his hat when he was driving…  
  
His leg shook. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked down to his right leg. The harsh sound of vibrations echoed from his pocket. He pulled his phone from his pant pocket in slight wonder. When did his phone get there?  
  
He stared at the screen for a few moments, not comprehending the contact name presented to him. He blinked in mild curiosity at the unreadable text.  
  
His thumb slid to answer just before the device would have ended the call and moved it to his ear.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
His voice was casual, if not a bit lethargic.  
  
“Patrick, dude. Where are you? You said you were just running to the store real quick; it’s been over two hours.”  
  
He pulled the phone away from his ear and read the name shining back at him.  
  
Pete.  
  
Oh.  
  
He pressed the phone back to his ear with a faint smile.  
  
“Sorry, I got a bit distracted.”  
  
That’s right. He had been driving Pete’s car to the store from Pete's house.  
  
The situation crashed against his chest as his eyes widened in horror. He had been driving Pete’s car.  
  
Guilt surged in his core as icy talons shredded away at his heart. Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to press back his sobs with his hand as wave after wave of apologizes bubbled past his lips.  
  
He halted as Pete’s voice traveled through the phone. He wanted him to calm down and be able to understand just what he was apologizing for. He even laughed and asked if he was drunk. How Patrick wished he was right now. How he wished that he was only just drunk.  
  
He sneezed. How long had he been just sitting in the rain? His entire form was dripping in water,and the rain wasn’t that heavy. It must have been a while. It was amazing that his phone was still working.  
  
With numb fingers he had just taken notice of, he checked the screen to see that it was indeed working. He could hardly hear Pete trying to talk to him. It was as if his speech was getting quieter and distorted. Patrick tilted his head at the item before the screen went black.  
  
After a bit more of careful prodding, he decided that his phone was no longer responding. It had either succumbed to a watery end, or simply run out of battery. Patrick tried to think back to when exactly he had last charged his phone. Memories jumbled together as a headache pressed against his eyes.  
  
What had he been doing again?  
  
He frowned in thought. Hmmm...  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. He drowsily turned his head to look at it. Patrick blinked at the terrified look on his friend’s face. When did Pete get here? He offered a smile to the bassist.  
  
“Hey Pete.”  
  
Pete stared at him with wide eyes. He scanned his form, as if searching for something. Patrick watched him curiously as a relieved wisp of silver escaped his lips. He barely felt when he was suddenly fiercely embraced.  
  
“Shit, are you really alright?”  
  
Patrick turned his head to see his own car parked precariously on the side of the rode. The engine lowly purred as the driver’s door was still wide open. For whatever reason, Patrick grinned to himself. He patted Pete’s back as he whispered his response.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I promise that Patrick is okay here, even if his mental state is a bit questionable. I just figured he's probably in shock or has a mild concussion if anything so he's not thinking straight. So, yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
